One Piece: The Child of the Storm
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Luffy and the Strawhats crew come across a baby in a storm. No body knew what to do for the baby, but to Robins quick thinking she's is in charge of baby care.
1. The Storm Child

One Piece: The Child of the Storm

It all happened on one stormy night, Luffy and the Strawhats crew rushed franticly trying to get the Thousand Sunny out of the storm. But just then Nami heard a cry nearby; she leans over the guard rail to find a small bout with a baby in side.

Nami: "Hey you guy there's a baby here! Someone come help me get him up!"

Chopper was the first one to reach Nami. Nami jumped overboard with a rope tied around her waist, with Chopper on the other end. When Nami landed on board of the small boat she quickly grabbed the baby and gave the signal for Chopper to pull her up.

Chopper: "Who in their right mind would leave a baby out in this kind of storm?"

Nami: "I don't know but he's burning up with a really bad fever."

Chopper: "Let me take him to my room and I'll begin to treat him, you should try and help the others and get us out of this storm."

Nami: "Ok good luck Doctor."

Chopper rushed strait to his room and quickly made some baby fever medicine. While Nami rushed to the helm to tell Sanji which root he should take. After a few hours they were able to make it out of the storm. Chopper came out of his room and joined up with everyone.

Nami: "Hey Chopper how's the baby?"

Luffy: "What baby?"

Nami: "Back at the storm there was a small bout that got caught on to Sunny, in that bout was a baby. Luckily Chopper and I got him out in time, oh yeah how is he doing?"

Chopper: "Well it actually it's a she, and her fever broke just a few minutes ago so right now she resting.

Nami: "That's good."

Luffy: "I'll say what kind of baby would sail a bout in a storm anyways?"

Nami gave Luffy a big hit on the head.

Nami: "That's not the point you idiot!"

Sanji came into the aquarium room where Luffy, Frankie, Nami, and Chopper were at.

Sanji: "What's going on in here?"

Luffy: "Nami just had a baby."

And once again Nami hit Luffy on the back of the head.

Nami: "No I did not! Back in that storm we found a small bout that was carrying a baby on board not else was on it."

Frankie: "You know I heard a rumor about something like that. Back when I lived on Water 7, I overheard a crew talking about that in every fifty a ship would come across a baby in distress. When someone saves the baby it would cry nonstop, no matter what they did they couldn't make the baby stop crying until the captain came forth. With just one touch from the captain the baby stopped crying. The rumors call it the child of the storm."

Nami: "That's a good story and all but somehow I just can't believe that this baby is one of those 'child of the storm'."

Sanji: "Baby or storm baby I'm sure she'll be hungry when she wakes up, I'll go and try to make something that she'll be able to eat."

Nami: "Good idea Sanji, oh and Luffy it's your turn to be the look out."

Luffy: "Ok I'll go and be the look out."

Nami: "Oh and Frankie it seems the ruttier is stuck can you go and see what's wrong?"

Frankie: "Sure thing."

Chopper: "I'm going to see how the baby is doing."

Nami: "Thanks Chopper, as for me I'll go and inform everyone else about the situation."

After a few hours everyone was able to sit down and have lunch. Nami walked in and saw everyone else at the table except Robin.

Nami: "Has anyone seen Robin today?"

Usopp: "I saw her in the library this a few minutes ago, why?"

Nami: "Well I was hoping to inform her about the baby but I couldn't find her."

Sanji: "I'm sure she'll be along shortly."

Nami: "I guess you're right there's no rush, is there?"

Just as everyone was about to sit down; the baby let out a big cry that could be heard from all over the ship. Everyone, but Luffy, dashed to Choppers room to see what was wrong. Chopper went over to her to examine her but he found nothing medically wrong. He then smelled to see if the baby had a bad dipper, but nothing. Sanji ran down to get the food that prepared but she wouldn't eat it. Usopp picked her up and tried lifting her up and down, and still nothing. Then everyone tried to do silly faces, but even that didn't work. After a few minutes later Robin came to see what the entire ruckus was about.

Nami: "Hey Robin I'm sorry did we disturb your reading?"

Robin: "No I was already done when I heard the crying. But I'd never guessed that you had a baby Nami."

Nami: "She's not mine!"

Everyone else: 'that's exactly what Luffy said.'

Nami then explained what was going on to Robin. Robin gave a small smile to Nami and walked over to the baby. Robin lifted her up and put her on her shoulder and gave her a pat on the back until the baby made a burp. After that the baby's whine grew smaller as Robin swigged the baby in her arms, and finally the baby was back to sleep. Everyone was speechless at the sight of Robin being motherly. Robin placed the baby back to bed and left with everyone.

Chopper: "Hey Robin how did you know that she needed to burp?"

Robin: "Back on my home island I baby sited once and I read it in a book, when a baby cries it has different sound for different reasons."

Chopper: "I see, do we have books like that in the library?"

Robin: "Yes would you like me to show you where they are?"

Chopper: "Yes please."

Robin smiled at the cute Chopper.

Sanji: "Hey Robin if you're ready to eat, your lunch is ready."

Robin: "Thank you Cook."

Frankie: "Still believe it's untrue?"

Nami: "Of course like Robin said she read it in a book."

Frankie: "I don't know, I placed the book in the library myself and I don't remember ever putting baby books in."

Nami grew quite.

Nami: "I guess we'll see what happens."


	2. My Name is Merry

My name is Merry

The next day came and everyone [but Luffy, he was on baby duty] gathered to discuss their 'baby problem'.

Nami: "Alright now that everyone has gathered, Frankie would you tell us some more about the rumors of the children of the storm."

Frankie: "Sure thing, but there are different ways people interpret them. There was one rumor that a baby won't stop crying until it has found its parents. I also heard that a captain of a pirate ship found a child of the storm and raised it as if it as his own. The rest are like a cursed child or a demon of the sea."

Nami: "I see."

Usopp: "So how do we know if this kid is one of those child of the storm?"

Frankie: "I heard that if it cries a storm will fallow it where ever it goes."

Usopp: "Wow that's scary."

Chopper: "Yeah."

Robin: "So what do you think we should do?"

Nami: "It's really up to the captain on how we should do this."

Luffy just then came bagging in.

Luffy: "Chopper Merry is in trouble!"

Chopper: "Huh?"

Nami: "Who's Merry?"

Luffy: "Our new crewmate."

Robin: "I think he means the baby."

Luffy nods and grabbed Chopper and ran to Merry, everyone fallows after them. On the outside of Choppers medical room everyone saw Luffy and Chopper past out. Nami opened the door a very bad odder came out; Nami then quickly shut the door.

Nami: "What the Hell Happened in There Luffy!?"

Luffy: "I don't know I was playing with Merry then all of a sudden a really bad smell came from her."

Robin giggled at Luffy

Robin: "It just means she needs a dipper change."

Luffy: "So she's not going to die?"

Robin: "No she's not going to die."

Nami: "If any one goes in there someone will die."

Robin: "However if we don't change the dipper soon it'll cause a bad rash then she'll start to cry, and if Merry really is a child of the Storm. Then a storm will be upon us."

Luffy then took a big breath of fresh air and ran inside, but only for a few minutes.

Luffy: "How do you change a dipper?"

Robin giggled again at her captain.

Robin: "Cook can you bring me a cloth?"

Sanji: "Sure thing Robin my love."

Sanji then ran to the kitchen.

Robin: "Sniper do you have a safety pin?"

Usopp: "Yeah why?"

Usopp reached inside his bag and pulled out a safety pin then he handed it to Robin.

Sanji: "Robin my love I've brought you a towel."

Sanji yelled as he returned.

Robin: "Thank you."

Robin then gave the items to Luffy whispered into his ear. Luffy nodded to Robin in agreement, he then took another deep breath and went back inside. A few minutes later Luffy came back outside with the old dipper and trough it as far as he could.

Nami: "Way to go Luffy you did it."

Then everyone went inside to see how Merry was doing. Robin picked Merry up in her arms and gave her a big bright smile.

Robin: "You look really happy Merry; Captain Luffy did a good job didn't he."

Nami: "Oh hey Luffy I was wondering why you named her Merry."

Luffy: "Well when I was watching her she started to cry a little, I thought she was lonely so I picked her up and gave her a big silly face. When she smiled the first thought that came to my mine was our old ship the Going Merry, so I named her Merry."

Nami: "I see."

Everyone gathered around Merry and gave her a warm smile and said.

Everyone: "Welcome Merry to the Strawhats crew."


	3. Merry's First Word

Merry's First Word

A month has past scents Merry became a Strawhat pirate, the whole crew took turns looking after Merry. However it seems that Robin and Luffy looked after her the most out of everyone else, mainly because they were the ones who had the most free time. But right now it was Sanji's turn to look after her; he and Merry were in the kitchen. Sanji was trying to show off his skills to Merry while he made everyone's lunch. But just then Merry started to wine.

Merry: "Ma…ma…ma."

Sanji quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed to Merry's side trying to comfort her. Just then Merry spoke her first word.

Merry: "MAMA, Wha! MAMA!"

Sanji was in shock and nerves, because he was happy that she said her first word and sad that he couldn't make her stop whining. Sanji took her to everyone and showed them that Merry was saying her first word.

Nami: "Wow Merry said her first word."

Usopp: "I wonder who she thinks Mama is."

Zoro: "Look like you got your wish cook, you finally became a mama."

Sanji: "What did you call me Marimo?"

Zoro: "Aw what wrong MAMA."

Nami quickly grabbed Merry out of Sanji's hands before he started to fight Zoro. But Merry still didn't stop crying out for her mother. Just then Robin came out of the bottom beck, Merry started to squirm towards Robin. Nami tried to hold on to her but Merry slipped out of her grasp. Robin saw Merry falling and quickly grabbed her with her devil fruit powers.

Robin: "I see that things are as lively as always."

Robin walked over to Nami and Merry; Robin then took Merry in her own arms.

Nami: "Robin you'll never guess, Merry just said her first word. It was…"

Nami saw Merry clinging to Robin.

Merry: "Mama."

Merry said with a smile.

Robin: "I know, last night when it was my turn to look after her. She fell asleep in my lap and called me Mama. But I just thought that she was just dreaming, and now I see it wasn't my imagination."

Nami: "It's just like Frankie said the child choose its parents. But I never would have guessed that you would be Merry's mother Robin."

Robin: "Why did you want to be her mother miss Navigator?"

Nami: "No of course not, do you know how much it cost to keep a kid?"

Robin giggled at Nami's comment.

Nami: "Now that just leaves us with just one person left, who'll be the father?"

Sanji then runs up to Robin holding one of her hands.

Sanji: "Don't worry Robin I'll make sure to be the best father Merry could ask for."

Both Robin and Merry didn't know what to make of Sanji.


	4. The Missing Merry Adventure

The Missing Merry Adventure

The Strawhats have just landed on an island to gather supplies, they split up into three groups; Nami and Robin went and map out the island, Zoro and Chopper left to gather fresh water, while Luffy, Usopp, Sanji went to gather food. As for Frankie, he was left behind to watch the ship and Merry.

Nami: "Frankie be sure to keep an eye on both the ship and Merry while were gone."

Frankie: "Sure thing."

Frankie send his friends of with a smile and a wave.

Frankie: "Alright, Merry what do you want to do next?"

When Frankie turned around Merry was gone.

Frankie: "Hey Merry where did you go, come on out!"

But there was still no sign of Merry, just then Frankie got a really bad feeling.

Frankie: 'Oi, if Merry is missing and Robin finds out that I wasn't keeping an eye on her."

The thought of what happened at Water 7 came rushing back to him.

Frankie: "Oi Merry where are you!?"

Frankie dashed off and searched the ship in hope to find Merry; but no luck. Frankie went back to retrace his steps on the deck, just then he heard Merry's voice. Frankie looks up and found Merry trying to climb up to the crow's nest.

Frankie: "MERRY! Oi Merry stay right there I coming to get you, don't move! Strong Right!"

Frankie shot his right fist and grabbed the edge of the crow's nest; he then started to pull himself up. When reached to top he found Merry look out towards the island. Frankie then new why she had climbed the crow's nest.

Frankie: "He Merry I know it's been a while scents they left but they'll be back."

As a small tear came to Frankie's eye Merry leaped off the crow's nest and fell to her doom.

Frankie: "Hey Merry what do you think you're doing!?"

Frankie the jumped after her and held her in his arms as they fell. The fall mad Frankie lose conches, however Merry just crawled off him and went and walked towards the engine room for the Thousand Sunny's Booster. When Frankie woke up he found that Merry was missing again, and then he saw the door to the engine room was open.

Frankie: "M-Merry!"

Frankie got up and dashed to the room to try and save Merry. In the room Frankie searched High and low for Merry; then he came across the rooms that contained the Sunny helper ships.

Frankie: "Oi Merry are you here!?"

Then Shiro Mokuba 1 flying out of its room at full speed; with Merry riding it.

Frankie: "Eh!"

At high speed Merry road off in the Shiro Mokuba 1 with Frankie not too far behind.

Frankie: "Oi Merry hold on, where do you think you're going?"

Just then Merry and the Shiro Mokuba 1 jumped ship and landed on the island. Frankie ran off after her, because he knew that if Merry was put in any danger. He would have to face something far more fearsome then the Devil and hell combined for any man. So at full speed it was a race against time to bring Merry and the Shiro Mokuba 1 back to the ship, before everyone comes back. Frankie chased Merry all over the island. The first group they ran by was Zoro and Chopper.

Zoro: "Hmm, What was that?"

Chopper: "What was what?"

Zoro: "It was nothing."

Frankie: "Oi Merry wait up Stong Left."

Frankie shot his left hand hoping it would grab the Shiro Mokuba 1. Just then Merry made a hard right and Frankie missed. Not giving up he ran as fast as he could running by Robin and Nami leaving nothing but a gust of wind behind them.

Nami: "What was that a gust of wind?"

Robin just shrugged her shoulders.

Once again Frankie shot his Strong Left but this time he was able to grab onto the Shiro Mokuba 1. Merry then saw a bright red button on the handles.

Frankie: "M-Merry whatever you do don't push… Eh!"

Merry didn't hear him and pushed it anyways. Just then a large amount of pressure was released making the Shiro Mokuba 1 go even faster.

Frankie: "AHHHH!"

Frankie held on for dear life until they stopped, just then they came to a clearing and a head of them was the Thousand Sunny. The Shiro Mokuba 1 jumped up onto deck with Frankie not far behind. Frankie landed in the Shiro Mokuba 1 passed out beside Merry. Merry saw Frankie out cold and thought it was nap time so she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Robin: "Merry I'm back do you want to play?"

As the crew returned they saw both Merry and Frankie sleeping in the Shiro Mokuba 1.

Nami: "They look like they had fun."

Sanji: "Let's leave them there for now."

The crew then went their separate ways leaving Frankie and Merry behind.

Frankie: 'Merry is worst than Luffy! Wait… Luffy? Na that can't be, could it?"


	5. A Night with the Swordsman

A Night with the Swordsman

One night Zoro was on look while watching Merry as he lifted weights. Merry was reading a picture book that Robin gave to her to pass the tie with Zoro. However Merry did know how to read the she look up as Zoro and thought that he could read it to her, so she got up and walked over to him. Zoro looked down at his feet and saw Merry holding her book as she looked up at him.

Zoro: "Go on kid I'm busy right now."

Zoro resumed his training. Merry didn't give up she then tried tugging his pants leg to get his attention, but Zoro just shrugged she off. Merry then got mad at Zoro for not helping, she then picked up her book and through it at Zoro's head.

Zoro: "Ow! Hey what was that for!?"

Zoro saw Merry about to cry. He scratched his head, picked up the book and walked over to Merry. Zoro sat on the floor with Merry on his lad and he began to read.

Zoro: "Once upon a time there live a fox. This fox was strong and brave; he thought that he was unbeatable until one night. The fox challenged a girl fox to a fight. The fox thought that this was going to be an easy win. But in the end the girl fox beat the boy fox at his own game. Day and night the boy fox train to become stronger the girl fox ever was. Then the day came to fight the girl fox again, but she didn't show up. He waited for two day and two nights but she never came. He grew tired of waiting for her so he searched though out the forest to find her and fight her again. Until a crow told him that she was taken away by hunters. The boy fox never forgave himself for being so weak, and on that day he made a promise that he would become stronger than she ever was. The End"

As Zoro closed the book Merry was happy of the story, but Zoro was so moved it bright him to tears. Merry saw that Zoro was cry and wanted him to be happy again, so she got up and gave him a kiss on the check. Zoro gave Merry a pat on the head to show that he was fine. Ever scents that night Merry would always go to Zoro when she wanted to read a book. The crew then started to nickname him Father Goose; of course Sanji never let it go of the nickname.


End file.
